Gone Forever
by Hexerein
Summary: With little more than a melancholy note of explanation, Byakuya abandons a cheating Hisana--in the most effective form of regretful revenge.


Gone Forever

By: Twilight's Blade

A/N: Some changes to note before this can actually make sense. Since this is mine, Hisana is still alive and Rukia is the daughter instead of the sister and is about seven years old. Plus, I advise listening to the song (or Lithium, by the same group) while reading this. It's will help with the mood.

Missing by Evanescence

_Song lyrics are italicized _

:Thoughts:

The night was quiet. The soft snow floated leisurely and a mild wind blew the flurries, creating a thick sheet that covered the ground and spread on for miles. Byakuya stared out of the window into nothingness, his eyes drooping from both fatigue and sorrow. Sighing inwardly, he moved to his desk, pulled out paper and began to write.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

:Not after all you've done to me:

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

:And then, maybe, you will begin to love me:

He read over his note. Silently, he made his way up to Rukia's room, pushing the door open slightly to catch a glimpse of her. He moved to Hisana's room, placing his hand on the door, but hesitated before opening it. He gazed at her longingly, blinking a tear away, then shut the door.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

:Despite the many times I've cried for yours:

_You forgot me long ago_

:But you will never leave my memory:

"Daddy?" He turned. There Rukia's small, fragile body stood, staring at him with a look of curiousness and misery, her eyes also drooping from exhaustion. "Where are you going?" She clutched her worn stuffed bunny tighter, uneasy. Byakuya couldn't bring himself to stare back into her eyes, nor gather himself together enough to create an answer, especially not one tangible enough for a seven year old to understand. Instead, he closed his eyes and lightly shook his head.

"Go back to sleep, Rukia, and do not wake your mother." He left her, stranded in the middle of the floor. She did not move, but watched him as he went back downstairs, sheathed his sword and opened the door.

_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?_

:No one has ever been there for me, to make me laugh, to make me smile. There once was a time I believed this person would be you. But…:

_Isn't something missing?_

:Yes. Now I realized something always has been. Love:

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Daddy, are you going to play in the snow? Can I come with you?" He stopped at the door, unable to turn around, knowing if he did, he'd burst, and regret and guilt would consume him. It was finished. There would be no more tear shed, no more heartache from either of them.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now._

Recovering enough to add a demanding tone in his voice, he responded. "Rukia, go back upstairs, and _stay _there." Sighing softly and disappointed, she cast her gaze back to the floor and slowly made her way back upstairs, but only enough to hide in the shadows, so she could watch her father.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

:Its my life I must sacrifice of to bring my soul solace:

_Isn't someone missing me?_

With one last glance into the cold, lifeless room, Byakuya shut the door and headed deep into the blizzard which had begun at his exit.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

The blizzard was fierce; the wind ripped at his clothes, the sharp icicles stabbed at his face, the bitter cold slapped against his skin. But he continued on, grief urging him forward, sadness being his adrenaline.

_I know what you do to yourself,_

:A different man nearly every night:

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

:Why do you do this to me?:

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Mommy!" Rukia cried, dashing up the stairs and shaking Hisana awake. Startled, she pushed the sheets off of her and pulled the nervous girl into her arms.

"Rukia, what happened?" She tried to calm her down. Rukia only shook her head and pulled away, motioning for her mother to follow her downstairs. Slightly worried, she followed.

"Daddy left," she said, her voice quivering. She went to the front door and opened it. A vicious winter blast instantly filled the room, engulfing it with an eerie freezing chill. "Daddy left into _that_."

Hisana's eyes widened. Before she could react, a small paper fluttered in front of her face. But it was out into the blizzard before she could catch it. _Byakuya, what are you thinking? _

"What's going to happen to daddy?" Hisana glanced forlornly at her daughter before closing the door, who was beginning to tear up. She turned away.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

:Why don't you care like you once did?:

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care._

:My pain is your amusement:

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there._

:Just to realize you've been with someone else again:

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

The blizzard picked up, gaining enough force to blow the front door open. Surprised, the two got up, Hisana prepared to close it. She stopped when she saw something far off in the distance. _Is that--?_

There Byakuya stood, the blizzard's force seemingly unaffecting him. He raised the sword to his face. Hisana's eyes widened again, realizing what he was about to do. Rukia cried out and ran out into the storm after him, sensing danger, before Hisana could stop her.

"DADDY!"

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

A thousand cherry blossoms swirled around his body. Rukia sprinted, closer, closer.

_You won't try for me, not now._

The blades pierced their target, numerous wounds slicing deep into Byakuya's flesh. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into the sheet of snow, the blood staining the pure white snow before his own motionless body could touch the ground.

"DADDY!"

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

It was too late. Rukia collapsed to her knees, crying and screeching for him to wake up, shaking him, wanting him to move and hug her. The blizzard died out, giving Hisana a clear view of what had happened.

_I'm all alone._

Hisana ran out, too startled to cry, too overwhelmed with shock to do nearly anything. The loud screams of her daughter filled her ears, and she placed a hand over her own mouth, another hovering over his body, too scared to touch it. The note floated down and landed on his back, laid out plainly for her to read, and quickly soaking up with his blood.

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

A single tear slid down her face as she caressed his face gently and finally kissed his lips.

A/N: PM me for clarification of the ending if necessary.


End file.
